A Sister's Grief
by yellow 14
Summary: Narcissa Malfoy takes the first baby steps towards reparing her relationship with her estranged sister Andromeda.


Disclaimer: See the title of the site. Just a SLIGHT hint.

AN: Written for HedwigBlack's Weekly Challenge.

If Andromeda Tonks had been born to any other family, she was sure that the loss of her husband and daughter in less than a year would have shattered her.

If Andromeda Tonks had been born into any other family then maybe she would have taken her own life and left Teddy in Harry's care. Merlin knows she certainly considered it during her darker days after the Battle of Hogwarts.

But although Andromeda was a Tonks by marriage, she was still a Black toughness at her core, the kind that pushed her to get up in the morning and feed Teddy and look after him and keep her sadness hidden from him. Maybe it worked, maybe it didn't, but she was determined to be as good a mother to Teddy as she possibly could.

It was when baby Teddy was tucked up in his bed that she allowed her guard to fall and her grief swallowed her whole like a hungry dragon that was never satisfied. She never cried during these times, she just sat there staring at the floor as her thoughts chased one another round and round her head, blaming, suggesting and driving her crazy with doubts and pain and anger in ways she never understood.

Knock, knock.

Andromeda jumped as she heard the sound of a hand knocking on wood. She glanced up at the time and grabbed her wand. The war might be over, but anyone knocking at this time of night warranted caution at the least. Then again, people who arrived at ten-thirty at night with ill-intent tend not to knock. Cautiously she opened the door and a familiar face, familiar even though they hadn't spoken in years, met hers.

"Hello Andy," Narcissa said as she looked up at her sister and Andromeda glared.

"What are you doing here Narcissa?" she asked angrily and she felt a savage thrill as her sister recoiled at the venom in her words.

"I…you…you shouldn't have to go through this alone," Narcissa said after a period of silence and Andromeda gave a bitter laugh.

"You thought I should go through my marriage day alone, my entire pregnancy and the funeral of my only daughter and her husband alone, but you think I can't go the night alone?"

"I wanted to say something sooner," Narcissa admitted shamefacedly. "I wanted to reply to your letters during your pregnancy. I was just too s-"

"You were just too scared of mother and father and all your little pure-blood high society and your 'reputation'" Andromeda spat the last word out with venom and Narcissa recoiled. Deep in her heart, Narcissa was still the scared little sister who stared in wonder at Andromeda as she arrived home from Hogwarts with her green robes.

Andromeda knew she was being unfair to her, that it wasn't Narcissa who killed her husband or her daughter. Narcissa hadn't even gotton involved with the battle. But there was a savage thrill to be had from giving her sister, the one who had stayed away, a good verbal lashing.

"Andy, I…" Narcissa's words drifted away and her face looked so uncertain that Andromeda felt her heart soften towards her younger sister.

"Come in," she commanded coldly as she turned on her heel and walked into the house with Narcissa trailing behind stuttering her thanks. As they entered the lounge, Andromeda turned and faced her sister with a fierce glare.

"Andy, I'm so glad you le-"

"What are you doing here?" Andromeda asked bluntly and Narcissa nervously fiddled with her hands in a way that Andromeda remembered from their childhood. Whether it was because Andromeda could still have that effect on her, or whether it was because Narcissa was trying to manipulate her by playing on their common memories, Andromeda didn't know, but it made her relax slightly.

"Do you remember what Allison Peters used to say about people?" Narcissa asked and Andromeda nodded. "She used to say that there are tw-"

"There are two types of people in the world: those who prefer to be sad among others, and those who prefer to be sad alone," Andromeda said, cutting in firmly before giving Narcissa a glare. "I prefer to be sad alone."

"Andy I know you better than that," Narcissa pointed out. "And I know I haven't been the ideal sister-"

"Ideal sister!? Tell me how you 'know' me Mrs Malfoy? Is it through the fine art of pretending I don't exist? Or perhaps staying away from my daughter's funeral? I've spent a long time alone!" Andromeda snapped in a low hiss.

"You've always had Ted and Nymphadora and your mu-" Narcissa caught herself mid-word before continuing. "Your muggle-born friends. I should have come sooner and I wish I had, but please Andy, I know you need someone to cry on and we used to be able to do that together. Please Andy, let me be there for you."

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Andromeda asked in a puzzled voice and Narcissa gave her a sad smile.

"The war changed a lot of things, made me think a 's made me realise how much I've missed you," she said and Andromeda frowned.

"It'll take more than an apology to make things up between us," she said and Narcissa gave her a rueful smile.

"It's a start though. I'll come back another time," she said and she left. Andromeda sunk into a chair as she mentally chewed over what had just happened. Perhaps it was time to try and move on. After all, there were photos of Ted and Nymphadora all around her, reminding her that time was far too precious to spend holding grudges.


End file.
